The Air Affinity
The following entails information about this affinty. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accesibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''OPEN |rare = }}' – Common/Low Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 0 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity are masters of speed. You can't outrun them in a race, that's for sure! |} *Air magic is a solid choice for many mages who want an easy to manipulate, versatile, and type of magic that can be used strongly in offensive and defensive magic, and to top it off, can be used in any range. It is not as precise as types of magic like Ice, Electric, and Fauna, but with experience can become more accurate, yet it yields best results when in a widespread area. Air-magic uses winds and generally atmospheric conditions combined with their magical core to create attacks of slashing motions, strong gusts, or defensive mage like a shield of wind and Leaves a great deal of room for combos and improvement and additions. *Although air magic is often associated with peaceful, composed magic, it can be chaotic and out of control in the wrong paws. It is a force to be reckoned with. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Fun-loving'–– **There is never a truly dull moment with air users as they are fun-loving mages with a desire to engage in activities. *'Calm'–– ** Most Air mages tend to be calm in nature, not easily prone to impulse-driven decisions and usually the negotiator when it comes to predicaments. They maintain as calm as possible to resolve things without issues. *'Free-spirited'–– **Some air mages are free-spirited; not constrained by specific things. They like feeling the air run through their whiskers and the freedom air in itself has. An uncontainable element. *'Adventurer '–– **Air mages tend to be adventurers, always looking forward to go on certain adventures and journeys to quench their desire for fun. *'Creative '–– **If air mages are one thing, it's creative. They will usually come up with many ideas/events/games, etc and most are creative ones at that. *'Oblivious '–– **At times, air mages can be rather... oblivious about matters. A lot of them tend to be almost child-like in nature (not all, some can be rather serious), however, they are very trusting cats. *'Insecure '–– **Some air mages, although they don't show it, are rather insecure with themselves and their image. *'Gullible '–– **Air mages have a pattern of believing everything cats usually say, even if they are relatively known as bad felines. They believe everyone deserves a second chance and because of that, they tend to fall right in the paws of lies and deceit. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Air Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** ⇢Air mages are described to be "fast" and have quick reflexes. They have enhanced speed, and are much faster than normal cats (somewhat of super speed to a lesser extent). Nimble and fastness is what their bodies are built to be. * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** ⇢Because of how fast they are, they can easily outrun or avoid direct attacks, however, in the event, they get a direct hit, they can take more damage than most mages due to the fact Air mages aren't physically the strongest. ** ⇢Control and discipline are required for an air mage because of the intensity of their magic. If an air mage fails to control themselves, the results can be catastrophic. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| Located in the highest points of Highland’s can be found the village of Caelum, a village notoriously known for their location destination. Caelum rests on the top of a mountain, easily reaching the clouds which ultimately makes it a “sky-based” village. It is a very windy location. [Kingdom of Highlands: CAELUM VILLAGE '] |} }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| North Winds is an area in which wind always blows making it exceedingly hard to grip onto the ground and not be swayed by the wind. '[Kingdom of Highlands: NORTH WINDS '] |} 'Lineage ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level THREE spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity